


Honeypot

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Honeypot

It's usually Natasha,  
Who seduces the target,  
Plays them.  
Charms them.  
But once in a while.  
There are missions,  
Where Clint has to do all this.  
He enjoys it.  
He is as good as she is.  
And Natasha feels a burning sensation,  
Every time she has to watch.  
It jealousy she admits.  
He is hers.  
And she doesn't like it when he charms other women.  
She is so in love with him.  
He reciprocates.  
She wonders if he feels like this any time,  
She has to do this.  
They both feel possessive,  
About each other.  
Are quite territorial.

Anyone else interfering.   
That doesn't work.   
Natasha feels a flare of possessiveness,   
Every time a woman becomes interested in her partner.   
But they back of quickly after seeing her.  
It makes her giddy.


End file.
